It is known to equip endoscope arrangements with an image sensor that records an image of an examination area and converts it into an electrical signal. In order to make the electrical signals available for further digital processing, it has become customary to implement an image signal pre-processing unit in a camera head, which can contain the image sensor or is connectable to an image sensor—for example arranged in an endoscope tip. In order to adapt an image recording apparatus thus created to specific application cases, it has become customary to produce different camera heads for example having different image sensors or for different endoscope shafts. The camera heads are each connected to a camera control unit here, which, among others, brings the transmitted signals into a form which is displayable on a monitor.
It is necessary here for the camera control unit to be adapted to the conditions of the camera head or, vice versa, to match the camera head to the camera control unit.
For preparing the endoscope or the camera head after use, it has become customary to detach the camera head from the camera control unit. To this end, an interface is implemented, via which the camera head is detachably connectable to the camera control unit.